Last one standing
by A message for Adrienne
Summary: It's bassically the same idea of Stay alive, but i guess it has my own twist to it. Also this is the "short story" i used for my english class.


Last one Standing

"No I'm not alone! You leave me alone, they will be back!' I shouted at it. It could not be possible , that did not go through my mind. But it was not a lie the game took the best of us, or the most of us. I woke up from the worst nightmare yet. It was really happening.

"Happy Birthday Puki!" said Marcus.

Today was like any other normal day, so what I was turning sixteen but I didn't care, Halloween was just a few days away and more important, though I can't say the same for friends. Everything I could ever hear was "happy birthday" or "sixteen baby." I was _surfeit_ about it. It made me sick. Thankfully I found my favorite human, leaning on the lockers with that leather jacket, very sexy.

"Hey babe." I kissed Jon on the cheek.

"Oh, Hey you! I've been waiting for you" – Jon said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Everybody is actually."

"Oh you mean because of today?" I kind of glared, I didn't like other people congratulating me. I always thought it was an family, friends and me thing.

"Yes, what did you expect silly?"

I didn't answer, I glared a bit more but this time at him. He instantly knew it was enough talking. He hugged me tight and _proceeded_ with a kiss, the birthday kiss. In that moment the bell rang.

"You up for tonight right?" He asked me.

"Of course, it's in my place." I chuckled.

We've been going out for quite a while now. With him I actually felt alive. Like when they say the other half, I truly believed that with him. And he felt the same he had told me about this before.

Five more minutes for the bell to ring, the teacher was in a good mood so she finished up the class early. I felt someone walking towards my corner at the back, I prepared myself emotionally for the big surprise.

"What's up for tonight Bday Girl?"

It was Natalie, with her pretty short fiery red hair that I loved and her _intrepid_ humor that I also loved about her. She was better known as Natita by our friends.

"Well, I think we'll have a party among us."

"Hmm. I'll bring this new game I rented yesterday. Haven't actually played it though."

"Awesome! I think we'll all want to play because I for one would love to play it. What's it about?"

"It's based on a true story, it's very realistic the graphics and all. It's about this noble woman from the 17th century, she used to do murderous exploits. Looks a lot like Old San Juan, where you live Puki." I wasn't sure if Natalie was doing this to scare me, but I really loved what she told me so far.

"I call dibs!" I practically screamed it to her.

"HA!, It's a multiplayer game!" She sticked out her tongue to me.

Once again the bell interrupted our talk.

"Catch up with you later, I've gotta get my book for the next class." Natita said.

"Okays talk to you later, Love you Nat!" I told her.

"Me more dorky!" I heard Natita reply. And yes dorky was my common nickname, how did I get I don't remember, but I'm used to it.

Last period at last. I was at my usual corner at the back when everyone in the classroom turned to sing happy birthday. All I did was smile and seem happy. Only Oniel and Ashley know I wasn't really happy. Shortly after finishing, Oniel came along and gave me a killer hug, he always knew when I needed one.

"Thank you mistah!" I told him.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

I did not smile, but he knew I was in the inside. Who couldn't resist him, I'm glad I had him as my friend. That pale tall guy, he was handsome in every single way personality and looks. He was the _pacific_ to my ocean.

"Love you dorky" – he told me. "Me too mistah!" I responded.

One hour before the party, though it was just a couple of friends at my house, I was doing my hair when Natita knocked on my door.

"Puki I'm home!" – I heard her say.- " I brought the save of the night, too." She chuckled. She knew that we really didn't need the game to have a nice time.

"Let me see the game!" I told her.

"Damn you care more for it than me?"- She told me jokingly. I stared at her. "You know that is not true!" I told her and talked her into a hug. Afterwards she handed me the game, the box had a _flamboyant_ red and black. Its title so bold "Last one standing."

"I want to play it already!" – I was anxious now.

"You only dorky?" she told me laughing, and with surprise. I laughed with her.

Someone was at the door.

"Natita answer the door, while I set out the _multifarious _foods mom left us." Without answering she went to get the door, I felt that everyone came together. Well, that was even better. Mom left us a multifarious foods, It was Friday so it was obvious mom would be out. I didn't mind, I was going to have a great time anyways.

Everyone was In the living room waiting for me to come out. I was getting my clothes on, when Jon came to my room, _unabashed_ that I was still shirtless.

"When are you coming?" He asked.

"As soon as I get my shirt on, that's for sure." He started laughing, I gave him a big smile.

"You and that gorgeous smile." He told me. I smiled even more and possibly blushed a little too.

I finished getting dressed and came out to the living room, where everyone was waiting for me. They cheered for me when they saw me. Every single one of my friends where here; Oniel, Ash, Marcus, Estela, Eli and others. I hugged and said hello to everyone.

"Let's get this party started!" – I said. - "WOOOO!!" everybody replied.

Natita had put the game in the van box. There were only ten ear pieces and controllers, but she hid one, she didn't want Richie to play, so she just took nine out.

"Wheren't there ten?" – Richie asked.

"No only nine." Natita smiled. She found Richie _brazen_, so she lied to him.

We were all set to play; Natita, Jon, Oniel, Ash, Marcus, Eli, Carlos, Fredi and me. Anybody who wasn't playing was watching, or just outside in the backyard.

"Okay, are we set?" – Natita asked. "Yes, let's start." I answered.

The intro song was playing on the screen said that we had to read out loud what appeared in it. The lights flashed as we pledged to the game, as an _effect _everybody screamed. The game went on, I looked at Natita, "This game is very cool and creepy!" We both laughed because we both loved games like this, I knew all of us who were playing did too. This _satiated_ our game likings. The characters in the game looked a lot like us, even had our favorite clothes. I could tell the nine of us were creped out, but that would not stop us from playing besides we promised the game we wouldn't back out. The game was very _mellow_, I even started to get bored, but that was because the real fun hadn't started. Some zombies came to attack all of us, but we started fighting back. I was _assertive _that I would win this game. Until Eli got hit on the back of her head with a block, and got an immediate game over.

Eli was bummed that she got a game over she even got _strident_ about it. But we had to keep on with the game. Ten minutes after Eli got a game over, Ash was hung from the top of the staircase. Ash in the other hand was a bit more _docile_ and sat next to Eli to watch how the game went. Two hours passed and nobody else got a game over. We stopped playing, but we found out that the game did not have a pause button so we left it there.

"Man Natita, that game is awesome!" – Fredi told her. "What's the name and what's it about exactly?"

"Well it's called Last one standing, I'm not quite sure what is the objective, but I do know it's about an 17th century noble woman who did murderous exploits." She answered him. He just nodded, like saying nice.

Jon was looking at the game, when suddenly he saw that the game kept playing for itself,

"Hey guys! Get back here the game is playing by itself." He told us. We all went back in and to be _complaisant _I told them to keep with the game.

The place _aggrandized_, the mansion had an extra tower at the far back part of it, facing to the ocean. Suddenly I remembered this place, it was near my house, it was detailed perfectly and exactly as how it is. I remember being a kid and playing around that tower, I remember it clearly the shriek of a woman. Then it struck me, this really is based on true events.

"Stop playing, this is based on true events." I said.

"So, it's awesome, don't back out now. You pledged not to." Carlos told me. I just nodded, "Okay let's keep on then."

Suddenly we all heard a scream. I went running to the backyard. Eli was on the floor all covered in blood, and a block squishing her head. I shrieked along with Natita.

"ELI! ELI!" – I started screaming "ELI!" I started crying, Eli was one of my closest friends, I adored her, now she was dead. In my backyard. I decided to call the police for this, they came in and checked everything and took Eli with them. The party died, Natita and Jon stayed in my house to clean up and sleep over, I guess.

I was traumatized, she had died. Jon was hugging me tight, not letting me go. I didn't mind I didn't want him to let go either. Natita came out.

"Hey dudes, come inside everything is cleaned now." –She told us. We went inside and laid down on the couch, staring at the TV looking at how the characters moved by themselves. Suddenly I see that Carlitos character was headed for a trap door. I took his controller and tried to stop him from going to that trap door, no success in that game over for Carlos.

Jon still holding me close, I was coming back from my insanity. I could hear my phone ringing, Natita went to answer it. I could hear her mutter in the other room.

"Jon! Come here please." She told him. He loosened my grip and went to the other room. Now there were two voices muttering. I stayed there on the couch, with a blank expression in my face. Natita came back to the room, and hugged me. And started whispering in my ear.

"They found Ashley hanging on the staircase of her house." She told me, still hugging me tight, not loosing me; Ashley was Natita's friend since the first grade. I started to cry even more, not only two people died, two of our closest friends died tonight. Jon came back in the room too, holding us both he told us to go to bed, and rest. I took Natita to my room, and Jon followed. My bed was big enough for the three of us so there was no problem on that.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt Natita missing. I jumped out of bed and ran around the house to find her outside in the backyard looking at some building they were building.

"That's where the block came from." – She told me lifelessly. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Later that day we all gathered to do research on the game, all we found was what we already knew.

"Maybe we should figure who is this noble woman, since it's based on a truth story." Marcus said. I rapidly searched for the woman's name. "Elizabeth Bathory" – I said. We all went on Google to research on her.

"Says here" - Oniel was reading out loud. – "That she was buried alive in the tower, the one near the beach. And that every Halloween she seeks for her freedom. This woman is a _profligate_." He continued. "This is not a game then" Fredi added. "This is a killer video game." Everybody looked at Natita,

"What are you staring at, I didn't know that before." -She replied. "Instead of blaming it all on me we should find a way to stop that game. Yesterday it gave Carlitos a game over."

"Where is Carlitos?" I asked. I gasped. "No."

We heard the police sirens; I went out of the coffee shop, Jon with me. The police were taking out a young boy out of an opened sewer. He had severely cut his face in half. I covered my face on Jon's shoulder, he hold me close. Everybody else came and saw what horrifying death that countess brought upon him. Natita was holding her tears, she burst out crying. Carlos was the love of her life, they weren't together but they flirted a lot. But now all over. He was dead, I saw Marcus hugging her in comfort.

"Let's finish researching we need to stop this!" I said. Once all inside we were looking on how to kill this evil countess. "We need to trick this countess, so we will need to _precede_ her every step."

"Look what I found: In order to kill Elizabeth we will need three silver needles. Two of them are already in her room; we need to buy the last one."-Marcus said. "But the prices for these needles are _exorbitant_. We need one cheapo and fast!"

"I think there are _opulence_ of needles in my house" I told them. I could see Natita was _uninterested_ in the subject, I could understand her she just lost a person she really loved. "Natita, will you come with me to look for some needles at home?' I asked her, she nodded her head. We started walking back towards my house. Back at the coffee shop, we had planned that tomorrow instead of partying for Halloween we would go down to the mansion. And back to the tower, where that evil Elizabeth was. We would meet here, in midday. As planned we were all here except for Fredi. We waited half hour, he did not come.

"Let's go to his house then, I guess." Jon said. We started walking towards his house. There were cops all over his building.

"That woman striked again!" Marcus commented. He was getting mad, at this situation.

"I wonder how did he die, and who is next." I said. We started to cross the road, Oniel and Marcus where up front when a carriage came by fast and ran them over. I screamed, and along Natalie did too.

"Oh my, this can't be true." Tears coming from my eyes, I went to hug Natita.

"We better keep on moving before anyone of us gets hurt." Jon said. We kept on walking.

"Well here we are Elizabeth's mansion." I said. I took Jon's hand and grasped it firmly. Natita was close to me too. Once we were in private property the shrieking started.

"Run to the tower dorky take Natita with you." Jon said. I looked at him puzzled.

"And what will you do, I'll protect us. Trust me." He kissed me and pushed me away. We both started running towards the tower. Even from our distance we could see Elizabeth's dark black eyes and paleness. We hurried up the stairs, but while going up something grabbed Natita.

"Keep on going don't worry about me. You go ahead; I'll meet you up there." –Natita told me. I kept on going. I entered an empty room, the door behind closed shut. I took the needle I had brought, but from where I was standing there was an even better needle five steps away. Elizabeth still in the window looking out. I grabbed it, and just when I was going to kill her, she faced me and smiled, pushed me to the floor and almost choked me. I was fighting to break free from her grasp, but then gave up and remembered the needle. Taking it back in my hand I put it perfectly targeted for her heart, when Natita entered the room with an axe and cut her head. Blood dripping on me, I didn't care I went onward with our mission. Both Natita and I killed her we stabbed the needle through her chest. We both went down running, to find Jon.

"JON! JON!" – We both were screaming. He was on the floor, bleeding but still alive. I ran up to him. "Baby!, Natita call the emergencies."

"We killed her, we made it." I told Jon, whispering to his ear. A big smile took over his face. I kissed his forehead. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too dorky." He responded. The ambulance was on its way here, I could hear it.

"Natita, Jon we made it!" We laid there until the ambulance got here to take Jon to the hospital.


End file.
